totorofandomcom-20200214-history
My Neighbor Totoro
'''My Neighbor Totoro '''is a Japanese anime film created by Studio Ghibli, and directed by Hayao Miyazaki. It is also the subject of this wiki. The film was released in 1988 and tells the story of two young girls, Satsuki and Mei, and their interactions with various forest spirits, the main being the 'king of the forest spirits', Totoro. It does not have an antagonist and is aimed at younger children. Plotline The film begins in 1958 Japan with the Kusakabes, sans Yasuko, moving into their new house in the countryside. They're riding in a truck and Mei and Satsuki are waving to people. When they think they see a policeman they quickly hide, as it's presumed illegal to do so. They are moving to the new house because Yasuko, the mother, is ill with an unknown long-term illness, but what is thought to be tuberculosis. Mei and Satsuki begin to search the house when they arrive, to find that it's full of Susuwatari. As they are settling in, they meet Granny for the first time. It becomes clear that she owned the house and she explains about the Susuwatari and what they are. She also says that they may call her their Granny. One day, while Satsuki is at School, Mei is left to play outside while her father works indoors. Whilst she is running around outside, she sees two white, rabbit-like ears in the grass. She follows them as they lead her underneath the house. Two totoros, blue and white, pop out and she follows them to a camphor tree. She falls when she tries to go down a tunnel in the trees and ends up befriending a larger version of the other two. When he yawns, she misinterprets it as him telling her his name is Totoro. Eventually she falls asleep on his belly, but when she wakes up, she is lying in a clearing. When she tries to show her family what had happened, she is unable to find the way to Totoro's tree. Her father incourages her by saying that Totoro is the 'keeper of the forest' and will only be found when he wants to be. One night, the girls are waiting in the rain at the bus stop, for their father to turn up, as they want to give him his umbrella. They begin to worry when he does not arrive and the rain still pours down. Satsuki has to lift Mei onto her back, as she begins to grow tired and eventually falls asleep. As she is sleeping, Totoro appears beside Satsuki, and she instantly knows who he is. He wears a leaf on his head for protection against the rain, so Satsuki gives him the umbrella she'd bought for her father, still carrying one herself. Rain falls down on Totoro as he holds the umbrella, and it shocks him when each drop hits the umbrella, which amuses Satsuki. As thanks, Totoro gives Satsuki a bundle of nuts and seeds, before Catbus, who was mistaken for their father's bus, arrives and Totoro gets in, along with the umbrella. Shortly after, their father arrives. The girls plant the seeds that Totoro gave them at the bus stop, but they do not grow, no matter how often they water and watch them. One night, they wake up at midnight to find Totoro and the other two smaller ones dancing around the planted nuts and seeds. As they watch, the seeds begin to grow, so the girls run out and join in the dance. Category:Films